Eternity
by Miori
Summary: Un dernier combat pour pouvoir bâtir le futur avec...


Série : Sailor Moon

Titre : Eternity

Disclaimer : Personnages m'appartiennent pas… Dommage, car je me dépêcherais de faire une suite à SMStar !

Notes : C'est ma première fic de Sailor Moon ! Indulgence please ! Elle débute environ 1 an après la fin de SMStar. Je me base sur la série TV, même si des fois, je peux utiliser le manga. Mais disons que je préfère voir en Seiya un homme plutôt qu'une femme ! Sur ce, bon chapitre et si vous avez un commentaire, n'hésitez pas !

*

***

Des siècles auparavant, Millenium d'Argent…

            La pluie tombait inlassablement depuis trois jours. La jeune fille enfila une cape, et sortit discrètement du palais. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à la boue qui salissait le bas de sa robe blanche. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du château, elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Elle sortit des jardins royaux, et accéléra l'allure, malgré l'épais brouillard et la pluie dense qui lui barrait le passage. Elle quitta le sentier pour grimper une pente qui menait jusqu'au lac glacé. Elle glissa plusieurs fois, mais se releva vite. Arrivée en haut du monticule, elle écarta quelques branches et pénétra dans le bosquet. Elle aperçut enfin une silhouette. L'homme se tenait au milieu de l'étang. Il la regarda et il s'avança vers elle. Il lui prit la main et l'attira sous sa propre cape. Petit à petit, le rythme de sa respiration se calma et la chaleur de leurs deux corps fit disparaître le froid. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux saphirs. Elle laissa les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'entendit pas les mots que prononçaient le jeune homme. Juste sa voix…si belle, si chaude, tellement rassurante… 

« Eternity » 

****

Prologue 

«Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver !!! », se répéta mentalement Usagi en écrivant rapidement sur sa feuille. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, et continua de griffonner frénétiquement sur sa feuille. Elle venait de mettre un point final à son devoir, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Elle soupira et tendit sa copie au professeur. Elle balaya la salle de classe du regard. 

Les quelques élèves des cours d'été partageaient leurs impressions sur l'examen. Elle soupira et s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever de son bureau. Elle attrapa son sac et courut en direction de la sortie. Elle remarqua que deux personnes l'attendaient à l'entrée du lycée et elle se dirigea vers elles. 

« Alors ?, firent en cœur Amy et Makoto, pleine d'espoir.

-Ca n'a pas été facile, mais… j'ai réussi !!!, s'exclama joyeusement Usagi. J'ai tout compris et tout terminé !

-Eh bien, c'est Rei qui ne va pas croire que tu aies passé avec succès ton examen, fit Mako en souriant.

-Justement, on doit fêter la fin de mes cours d'été, non ? Alors, c'est parti ! »

« Atchou ! 

-Tu t'es enrhumée, Rei ?

-Non, on doit sûrement parlé de moi. Enfin, on a encore du boulot ! Allez, Hotaru passe-moi ces verres ! Luna, Artémis ! Attention aux gâteaux ! » Rei balaya la pièce du regard. Faire des fêtes au temple était maintenant une habitude mais celle-ci lui tenait à cœur. Usagi allait enfin en avoir terminé avec l'école. Et ce n'avait pas été facile pour elle ! Elle installa les derniers préparatifs et fut plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Il y avaient plusieurs gâteaux, biscuits, bonbons et apéros. Côtés boissons, des jus de fruits, et une petite surprise.

« Rei ?

-Oui Hotaru ?

-Tout le monde va venir ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Bien sûr ! 

-Même Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna et Minako ?

-Elles ont intérêts. Bon, on va se préparer, d'accord ?

-Je te suis ! » Artémis et Luna regardèrent les deux filles sortirent et reportèrent leur attention sur la table pleine de victuailles. 

« Rei a beaucoup donné, remarqua Luna.

-Elles sont toutes heureuses de se retrouver. Minako a commencé sa carrière d'idole, voilà un an déjà. Et elle n'est pas rentrée depuis longtemps. 

-C'est long pour un chat comme toi, Artémis, ironisa Luna.

-C'est hors sujet. 

-Tu as raison. Quant à Haruka, elle a embrassé une carrière de courses automobiles.

-Et Michiru, une de violoniste. Setsuna continue l'astrologie. Il reste Mako, Amy, futures fleuriste et médecin, Rei, bientôt compositrice et Mamoru, comme autre médecin. 

-Ca nous rajeunit pas ! 

-Evidement la dernière qui ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle veut faire est…

-Usagi », soupira Luna alors que le téléphone sonnait chez les Hino.

La jeune femme raccrocha le combiné et partit rejoindre son amie. Haruka comprit en voyant arriver Minako, que la déception de Rei et la sienne était grande.

« Elle est triste, mais c'est surtout pour Usagi. Je lui ai dit que nous ne serions là que demain, à cause de notre vol annulé, lâcha Minako en regardant la piste d'atterrissage. 

-Pas de chance. J'espère que les autres seront là. 

-Oui. Mais on a un problème. Où va-t-on dormir cette nuit ?

-On va chercher, répliqua Haruka en la poussant vers la sortie de l'aéroport. 

«Je lève mon verre aux nouvelles adultes ! Puissent-elles réussir comme celles qui les ont déjà précédées !, s'exclama Mamoru.

-A la vôtre ! », enchaîna Makoto. Toutes les guerrières burent leur coupe de champagne, offert par Mamoru, d'un même élan, et se remirent à discuter. Même Setsuna se joignit aux filles. Michiru essaya d'oublier l'absence de Haruka, et fit contenance. Usagi cessant de rire un instant, chercha son Mamoru des yeux. Elle sortit dehors et l'aperçut, contemplant pensivement les étoiles.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Mon lapin de la lune, répondit doucement le jeune homme en observant Usagi s'asseoir près de lui. 

-Eh ! Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être si affectueux !

-Je me rends compte que je dois profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste avec toi.

-Oui… Tu repars encore… Mais pas avant Octobre. Il nous 3 mois entiers, alors profitons en ! », décida Usagi. Mamoru sourit et l'enserra tendrement. Usagi leva la tête et contempla pensivement le ciel sans nuages, au milieu duquel brillait son astre, la Lune. Soudain, elle remarqua une étoile filante, et le rêve de cette après-midi lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne l'avait pas dit aux autres, mais elle avait failli manqué de temps pour terminer l'examen. Et à cause d'une vision. Sous la pluie, lointaine, avec deux ombres… et cette voix…

« Usagi ?

-Eh ? 

-Tu pensais à quelque chose ?

-Excuse-moi, je… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un cri venant de la chambre de Rei les fit sursauter.

«Michiru ?! »

Haruka et Minako sortirent du restaurant en riant et prirent le chemin de l'hôtel où ils étaient parvenus à réserver des chambres. Minako était heureuse qu'Haruka ait eu une compétition dans la région où elle donnait son concert. Penser aux autres en étant seule lui aurait pesé. Elle qui adorait rire et s'amuser. 

« Je me demande ce qu 'elles font, dit-elle en regardant les étoiles. 

-Elles doivent boire et s'empiffrer de sucreries, surtout Usagi-chan !, répliqua Haruka en imaginant sa protégée en train de dévorer un beignet. 

-Tu es méchante, Haruka ! 

-Usagi a raison de profiter de la vie !

-Ok ! Je n'ai rien dit !

-Par contre tu dois regretter de ne pas être avec Michiru, ce soir ?

-Effectivement. Mais on apprend à vivre l'une sans l'autre.

-C'est une confidence ?! Je crois que tu as bu un peu trop ce soir !

-Non. Une partie de course auto, ça te dit ? 

-Je ne…Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'enquit Minako en voyant son amie froncer les sourcils. 

-Là ! » Elle repéra elle aussi la femme que lui montrait la guerrière d'Uranus. «Mais on dirait…sailor Jupiter…

-Attention !!! » Haruka repoussa brutalement l'idole alors qu'une décharge électrique percutait l'emplacement où se trouvaient les deux femmes il y a peine une seconde. 

« Ce n'est pas Mako ! » Haruka observa les traits de la guerrière. Physiquement, ce n'était pas Makoto, mais par contre, elle portait le fuku de Jupiter. Et elle en possédait les pouvoirs. 

« Minako !

-Prête ! 

-Pouvoir d'Uranus ! 

-Pouvoir de Vénus ! » L'inconnue aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noires ne cilla pas pendant leurs transformations. Mais elle porta son attention sur la guerrière aux cheveux courts.

« Qui es-tu ?!, questionna Minako. Pourquoi as-tu la puissance de Jupiter ?

-Talisman. 

-Quoi ?!, s'étonna Haruka. 

-Tu as un talisman en ta possession, continua la guerrière. Donne-le moi !

-Jamais ! 

-Uranus, attends ! », s'écria Vénus en voyant sa partenaire lancer une attaque vers l'étrangère. Celle ci tenta de repousser la vague déferlante mais elle sentit que la force d'Uranus lui était supérieure. Elle se rabattit sur le côté, ne pouvant éviter l'énergie brûlante de l'atteindre à l'épaule. 

« Chaîne de Vénus, arrête la ! » Minako parvint à encercler l'autre guerrière. Uranus se précipita vers elle dans le but de l'assomer d'un coup de poing. Mais sa tentative fut veine et elle étouffa un juron quand son poing traversa l'image de son ennemie. 

« Impossible, lança Vénus tandis que la guerrière de Jupiter s'évaporait sous leurs yeux. 

-Elle nous a eues », ragea Uranus en serrant les poings. Une lumière surgit tout à coup devant elle et dans un éclat éblouissant, son talisman apparut.

« Qu'est-ce que ?, s'inquiéta son amie en observant la raie de lumière, provenant de l'épée, qui se dirigeait vers le ciel. 

-Une menace », rétorqua Haruka en plissant les yeux.

Les deux rayons de lumière qui s'échappaient des talismans de Setsuna et de Michiru fascinaient les guerrières. Elles suivirent les deux femmes dans la cour et tournèrent leur regard dans la direction, qu'indiquaient les deux objets. 

« Pourquoi réagissent-ils ainsi ?, demanda Makoto.

-Il y a un danger, n'est-ce pas, ajouta Amy inquiète. 

-Je sens une présence maléfique, marmonna Rei en fixant le ciel. 

-Oui, quelqu'un va engendrer une catastrophe, prédit sombrement Setsuna.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-C'est ce dont les talismans veulent nous informer, expliqua Michiru, pensant à ce que pouvait bien ressentir Haruka alors qu'elle aussi recevait cet avertissement. 

-Une catastrophe qui pourrait mener à la destruction.

-Hotaru ?, murmura Usagi en s'approchant des autres avec Mamoru. 

-Princesse, votre dernier combat avant de monter sur le trône sera bientôt là, affirma la guerrière de Saturne. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, chuchota Mamoru en prenant la main de la jeune fille. 

-Je l'espère… »

            Il se redressa d'un bond. C'était elle. Il  se précipita vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et sortit sur le balcon. Puis sans hésiter, il tourna en direction de _sa _planète. Même à des kilomètres, il savait que la Terre se situait en face de lui, derrière son étoile Fighter. Il sentait encore la chaleur qui l'avait éveillé en pleine nuit. Un appel, une caresse. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'_elle_.

Il leva la main à son oreille. La brise qui jouait avec ses cheveux noirs lui apportait comme un écho… il ferma les yeux et revit cet ange qui lui renvoyait un sourire si doux. 

« Sailor Moon… »


End file.
